Mops are widely used for washing floors, windows, and walls. In general, a mop includes a handle, mop head, and a cleaning element, such as a bundle of textile strands, a cloth, or sponge. Mops utilize various systems and methods to secure the cleaning element to the mop head. The cleaning element is generally removable when dirty and/or damaged so that a clean or replacement cleaning element can be installed and the mop reused.
It is desirable to provide for the replacement of the cleaning element of a mop in a simple and efficient manner. It is also desirable that the cleaning element be well secured to the mop head so that the cleaning element can maintain engagement with the mop head and withstand the force applied to the cleaning element during use. Accordingly, it is desirable that the cleaning element be both simple and efficient to replace and be secured in a durable manner to the mop head.
Various attempts have been made to provide for both ease of replacement and durable securement of the cleaning element to the mop head, but have resulted in limited success. Systems which provide for simple and efficient replacement of the cleaning element can compromise the strength of securement of the cleaning element to mop head and vice versa. Therefore, there exists a need for a robust yet simple methodology to provide for ease of replacement and durable securement of the cleaning element to the mop head.